The Cursed Forest
Synopsis Mitsuki informs Boruto they will be having a joint mission with Team 15. Boruto notices what appears to be a peeping tom, and startles him with a kunai, causing him to fall from a tree. They notice him holding a nest of eggs, and apologise to him while tending his fall. Tosaka demonstrates his expertise, identifying the eggs by licking them. Tosaka returns the nest to the tree, and explains how genes determine species' traits. When Boruto says he's more than his genes, Tosaka asks to lick him, and the genin leave. Konohamaru explains Hanabi is aiding with border patrol due to an apparent infiltration, so he'll lead both teams. Suika Kannonji tasks them with investigating bird attacks in village near the forests in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. As they don't have experience with birds, Tosaka was assigned to provide assistance. On their way, Sarada is disgusted when Tosaka licks bird droppings to confirm their diet. Team 15 plans to leverage their experience from a previous animal related mission. The group spends the following day researching, with Wasabi using her Cat Covering cover ground. Near the village, Tosaka notices a lack of bird chirping. They rescue a villager being attacked. Boruto is approached by a fully transformed and berserk Jūgo. Jūgo pins him down near a ledge, but is pushed down a river by Nue. Boruto thanks Sumire. The two return to the group, who is tending to the villager's injuries, and alert them of the monster they fought. Namida notices something with Sumire. They notice the villager's breathing is getting shallower, and his temperature is rising. They arrive at the village, and Tosaka speculates it's bird-borne disease. A village elder explains the birds began changing a month ago, destroying crops and attacking people, and also beastly cries can be heard from the forest. They add the first to change were the water fowls, from the river that comes from the mountain, runs along the village, and flows into the Land of Rivers. Konohamaru advises them to stay away from the river, and use only well water for their needs. A pattern starts appearing where the villager was injured, and Konohamaru is shown other villagers with the same spreading pattern. The villagers bring an unconscious Jūgo who was found by the river. Sarada and Mitsuki recognise him, and Jūgo claims he slipped an fell into the river when he wakes up. Nue is apprehensive of him. One of the sick villagers wakes up and attacks Tosaka. Konohamaru has the genin evacuate the villagers while he deals with the berserk villager. Jūgo lures the villager and knocks him out, concealing a partial transformation, and tells Boruto to stay away from the forest before leaving. Mitsuki notices the villager no longer has the pattern on him. Konohamaru explains the nature of Cursed Seals to the genin, and is suspicious of Jūgo's involvement due to his association with Orochimaru, who uses Cursed Seals. The group splits to cover more ground. Boruto throws a rock to confirm a suspicion he had based on the villager's testimony, that the cries were echos. They determine the source of the sound, a cave entrance with a door. They find Jūgo struggling to contain his transformation at the end of the cave, and Boruto recognises him as the monster who attacked him, warning Sarada they need to flee. Jūgo turns around announcing he'll kill them. Credits